Talk:Yuletide Tonic
Speculation This will have a similar effect too Transmogrifier Tonic but turn you into a more snowy candy corn. --''Lemming64'' 08:22, 21 December 2006 (CST) *You don't know this to be true. ::I realise this, that is why I said it is speculation and didn't put it in the real article, look it up in the dictionary. --''Lemming64'' 10:28, 21 December 2006 (CST) :::Lemming64 did the right thing, speculation belongs on the talk pages not the article pages. :) --Rainith 17:49, 21 December 2006 (CST) This entire page probably shouldn't even be here yet. Saying that it is "expected that you will look like the Avatar of Dwayna or possibly an Enchanted Snowman" is ALSO speculation that ALSO doesn't belong on the article page. If we MUST have something on the article page right now, then let's just stick with the item description given in the game.--Ninjatek 17:45, 22 December 2006 (CST) YOU TURN INTO A ELF FOR 50 Minutes.LET THE SYNC DANCE BEGIN!--Domon Kasho 05:46, 23 December 2006 (CST) Article I don't see the harm in having some article present, I mean with know where you get it, we know what you need to get it, and we know what it looks like, and we have an image. The only thing we don't know is the effect. --''Lemming64'' 19:35, 22 December 2006 (CST) Same, comparted to most of the other wintersday item articles this article has alot of info. I'm removing the tag.--TheDrifter 20:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) Elf That seems just... Rofl, as I watched Elf in school on the last day before vacation. Ahoy! — Blastedt(Talk) 09:07, 23 December 2006 (CST) :lol what a coincidence, they were playing it all day at my school too :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:18, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::scary... that happened to me too...-X H K :::Very scary, in my school we watched march of the penguins.... Sir On The Edge 19:23, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Weird, In my school we watched the Texas Chainsaw massacre before christmas.........10.10.20.183 14:12, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Pics or it didn't happen. 14:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Tits or gtfo. Mokushiroku no Yami 08:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) drunkenness? Someone was saying that while you have this effect on you, you are drunk for twice as long. Anyone test this?--Thelordofblah 16:32, 1 January 2007 (CST) dance wasn't the elf dance unique, and not just that of the male mesmer?--El Nazgir 04:30, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Nah, It is the same as the male mesmer. Evilness Kills 16:39, 1 January 2008 (UTC) PvP Why cant this item used in PvP? It doesnt change anything improtent... :loooks. If there's a big bad warrior in shiny silver armor running at you, you'd run. If it would be a freaky elf, you'd have to select him to know. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:42, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::People select thier targets anyway... ::You can't use it in PvP outposts. I can't think of a reason why it matters there—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:11, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe because you could use it then enter with the effect still on you? --Cobalt | Talk 20:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::No, 'cause it leaves when you zone. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:52, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Phail RT 20:57, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Red Splotch Appeared one day on the inventory icon. Wazzupwitdat? PossessedLinebeck 16:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Care to explain what you mean? Miskav 16:49, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Used to be it was just a milky white tonic in a bottle, it now has a large red spot on the inventory icon. PossessedLinebeck 17:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I see what you mean now, I have no idea when that was changed Miskav 17:35, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::::When they introduced the monthly tonics they changed to appearence of the existing ones to help tell the difference between them. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:39, 14 July 2008 (UTC)